deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackbeard
Blackbeard is the captain of the'' Blackbeard Pirates'' and a recurring villain in the manga/anime One Piece. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Blackbeard VS Kat (completed) * Bowser vs. Blackbeard * Seto vs. Blackbeard Possible Opponent *Nagato (Naruto) History Not much is known about Blackbeard's past, except for his evidently depressing childhood and his aspiration to become the Pirate King. In order to accomplish this desire he joined Whitebeard's crew at not older than 16, he then killed one of the commanders, Thatch, to take his Devil Fruit Yami Yami no Mi, which gives to the user incredible powers to manipulate gravity and create black holes. After that betrayal, Blackbeard soon created his own crew and killed Whitebeard, to steal his Devil Fruit, the Gura Gura no Mi, which gives to the user the power to create earthquakes. Death Battle Info * Name: Marshall D. Teach * Epithet: Blackbeard * Occupation: Former Shichibukai, Yonko * Height: About 11'2" * Superhuman strenght and durability * Ex-member of the Whitebeard Pirates * Founder and captain of the Blackbeard Pirates Physical Abilities * Has one of the greatest stamina in the One Piece universe, being able to endure things such as getting quaked by Whitebeard. All this, despite the fact that his fruit actually makes him feel more pain than a normal human would when they get hit by an attack. * May look physically unfit at first, but is actually much stronger. Weapons Devil Fruit - Yami Yami no Mi (Dark Dark Fruit) * Unlike other Logia fruits, it does not bestow intangibility. However, he can still absorb attacks into his darkness. * Grants gravity-like properties (He stated himself that Darkness has "infinite gravity") * * Gives to the user control over darkness and gravity * Can nullify other Devil Fruits' powers, and all he needs to do to nullify such powers is to touch them. It's unlikely that this aspect of the Yami Yami no Mi is usable outside of a Series Death Battle. Notable Techniques with Yami Yami no Mi * Black Hole: Everything on the terrain gets slowly sucked by the Black Hole (Which works like quicksand). * 'Liberation: '''A giant black tornado expels the remains of what the Black Hole sucked in the first place as projectiles. * 'Kurouzu: '''A black spiral appears from Blackbeard's hand, attracting his foe towards him. Blackbeard uses the Kurouzu to nullify his foe's DF power and attack him with his massive strength. The attraction aspect of this attack should still work on non-DF users. * '''Dark Matter: '''Blackbeard creates a darkness ball and throws it to his foe. * '''Black World: '''Darkness surrounds Blackbeard's foe blocking his vision. Devil Fruit - Gura Gura no Mi (Tremor Tremor Fruit) * Allows him to create vibrations, (or quakes). This fruit is widely considered to be the most powerful Paramecia. * These vibrations or shockwaves can travel through any medium, including the ground, seafloor, and even the air. It can create earthquakes and tsunamis through this. * Users can devastate entire islands with this fruit, even moments after obtaining it's power. * It should be noted that Whitebeard only really tried to erase Marineford after Ace died, but Blackbeard was willing to demolish it from the start, with both of his powers. Even though neither was able to fully send Marineford to the bottom,the quakes could be felt on a remote island, far from Marineford * Aside from the standard fruit weaknesses, this devil fruit doesn't have any particular weakness, aside from the fact that it can harm both friend and foe. Feats * Survives two fire lances from Ace * Survives an attack from an enraged Whitebeard * Is surprisingly intelligent, despite being much like Luffy. He is a patient planner, and he was the only winner of the Summit War. * With his crew, he deals the final blow to Whitebeard, the Strongest Man in the World. * One of his attacks is able to cover atleast half of an island Faults and Weaknesses * Somewhat clumsy in battle * Rarely listens to past mistakes * His fruit makes him feel more pain. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:One Piece Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Pirates Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Shueisha Characters